Mía (pasión en la ducha)
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: Haruka y Serena se aman y la ducha en esta ocasión es testigo de ese amor y pasión entre ellas.


**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

…

**Advertencia: Este One-Shot es yuri, para las personas que no les gusta este tipo de género. Aquí les traigo mi primer One-Shot espero les guste y la disfruten.**

**Este One-shot es dedicado para el grupo **Usagi y Haruka Yuri Sailor Moon y Sailor Uranus, **ya que** **les debía esta escena** **;) espero lo disfruten chicas las quiero mucho.**

**.**

…

**Mía**

…

**POV Haruka **

_Es increíble como una persona es capaz de hacerte sentir sensaciones inigualables, verla ahí en mi cama, en mis brazos es lo más bello y mágico, su piel tan blanca, sus cabellos dorados y largos, siempre tan perfecta, soy tan feliz a lado de ella desde que la conocí mi vida cambio para bien._

Trate de levantarme sin hacer ruido y poco a poco la separe de mis brazos con cuidado para no despertarla, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida porque quiero prepararle el desayuno a mi Gatita, quiero darle la sorpresa. Abrí la regadera mientras me quitaba la blusa sonreí al ver que era la blusa de mi Gatita en vez de ponerme mi camisa tome la blusa de ella, me la quite y la acerque para olerla aún tenía el aroma de su perfume volví a sonreír, el agua comenzaba a salir tibia y doble su blusa de mi Gatita y me dirigí a la ducha, sentí como las gotas de agua recorrían mi cuerpo mientras pensaba lo enamorada que estoy de mi Gatita y recordando como ayer la hice mía, como mis labios, mis dedos y todo de mi recorrió su cuerpo que a pesar de que otras veces la hecho mía cada día es diferente, ella me hace suspirar, soñar, perder la razón y me deja sin aliento.

**POV Serena **

Escuche ruidos en el baño y agua que caía, como pude abrí mi ojito y mire a mi alrededor y con mi mano toque en la cama el espacio que Haruka dejo vacío, dando golpecitos en el mueble tome mi móvil y vi que era muy temprano.

–¿Tan temprano?, ¿Ira a salir a algún lado Haruka?

Me enderece y bostezando tome la camisa de Haruka que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a las demás ropa, sonreí y camine hacia la ducha, cuando entre despacio sin hacer ruido, observe la silueta de mi hermosa mujer que no pude evitar ruborizarme y sentir mi cuerpo subir la temperatura y los deseos de tocarla de nuevo, me quite la camisa y mientras ella se ponía el shampoo yo con cuidado entraba a la ducha, la abrace por la espalda mientras dejaba besos en su cuello y ella respondió con unos gemidos pequeños.

–Mmmm ¡Gatita!

–¿Por qué no me habías invitado a la ducha eh?

–Porque no te quería despertar y porque quería darte una sorpresa al prepararte el desayuno, pero veo que la sorpresa me la diste tu

Haruka se voltio mirándome a los ojos unió nuestros labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, mientras las gotas caían y mojaban nuestros cuerpos que se pegan uno al otro, el beso se intensificaba, nuestros cuerpos mojados ambas los recorríamos con nuestras manos y hasta que necesitábamos respirar separábamos nuestros labios unos momentos para volverlos a unir.

Mis manos acariciaban el cuerpo de Haruka, nuestras piernas se entrelazaban provocando electrizantes sensaciones y gemidos, nuestras lenguas jugaban apasionadamente, Haruka se separa de mí y como respuesta di un gemido de reproche, ella sonrió coquetamente y de un movimiento me giro y me llevan a la pared aprisionada a ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mis pechos de una forma tan enloquecedora, deje escapar muchos gemidos fuerte, mientras Haruka dejaba más huellas en mi cuerpo, midiendo mi cuello, hombros, espalda, glúteo y pierna, yo estaba ardiendo en deseos ¡Me vuelve loca! En verdad me vuelve loca, de otro movimiento me voltea para quedar de frente mirándome con lujuria y amor llevo sus labios a mi pechos haciéndome gemir con fuerza al sentir sus mordidas que yo respondí arañando su espalda, clavando mis uñas con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo, sentía que el corazón se me saldría al sentir sus labios recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, su lengua se adentraba en mi intimidad mientras sus manos me empujaban a ella apretando con fuerza mis glúteos, yo no paraba de gemir y apretando mis pechos de tanta excitación.

–Gatita estás tan rica y bastante humeda

–¡Ha..Haruka!

–¡Te amo!

–Ha..Haruka ¡Te amo!

Apenas pude pronunciarlo mientras tenía un orgasmo producido por la forma en que Haruka se estaba moviendo dentro de mí, volviéndome loca de pasión, amor, deseos, yo estaba ardiendo por hacerla mía también.

…

.

…

**POV Haruka **

Mientras me adentraba dentro de mi Gatita oírla gemir y tener esos orgasmos sentía como una llamarada en mi interior deseaba tenerla dentro de mí a mi Gatita, sentí cuando mi Gatita me separaba de su intimidad, voltee a verla un poco confundida, ella me sonrió de esa manera coqueta y traviesa, me tomo con sus manos delicadas hacia la pared y dijo:

–¡Eres mía, solo mía!

No pude responder nada más que un gemido profundo al sentir su lengua sobre mi pezón dando masajes excitantes mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi intimidad muy profundo se adentraban provocando un fuerte gemido.

Ella mi Gatita lame tan rico que me hace ir al cielo, cierro mis ojos disfrutando de ese exquisito placer que me provoca, llevando mis manos a acariciar su espalda, cadera y glúteos apretándolos con fuerzas.

–Haruka están bastante húmeda

Me sonroje al oir eso de esa voz tan sensual de mi Gatita y más me sonroje al ver que sacaba sus dedos de mi intimidad llevándolos a su labios tan sensuales probando mi humedad de sus dedos, muerde sus labios tan sexi.

–¡Estas exquisita amor!

Me puse roja como tomate sentía el calor en mis mejillas, ella sonrió y besando mis pechos comenzó a bajar con besos hasta mi intimidad, estaba ardiendo y gimiendo fuerte al sentir como su lengua entraba en mi con movimientos excitantes que provocaban mis orgasmos, mis movimientos eran al ritmo de mi Gatita dejando escapar gemidos fuertes, mis manos daban apretones fuertes a sus glúteos y a la ves la empujaba más a mí para sentirla aún más dentro de mí, mientras yo disfrutaba de lo existente y placentero que mi Gatita lamia y sus movimientos tan ricos que me daba con su lengua, esa lenguita que me vuelve loca y una vez más ella me hizo suya y yo la hice mía, solo ella puede hacerme perder la razón en cualquier lugar, ella sabe cómo hacerme mujer y solo yo sé cómo hacerla mujer, mi mujer.

Poco a poco fue saliendo de mí para subir hasta mis labios para besarlos con amor, yo correspondí con la misma intensidad y amor mientras nos acercábamos a la regadera para que nos callera agua mientras nos besábamos con amor y pasión nuestras manos recorrían con caricias nuestros cuerpos, nuestros cuerpos mojados se unían otras vez, nuestras piernas se entrelazaban con movimientos y roses placenteros a nuestras intimidades, seguíamos el besos jugando con nuestras lenguas que masajeaban la una con la otra.

Ambas nos miramos con complicidad y amor mientras sonreíamos notamos que el cuarto de baño estaba que ardía y el cancel estaba empañado y con algunas señas de lo que paso entre mi Gatita y yo una vez más estas cuatro paredes fueron testigos de este amor y pasión, mi Gatita tomo el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarme y yo a ella, nos duchamos y entre besos salimos de la regadera, con amor y delicadeza seque a mi Gatita con la toalla y ella a mí, nos pusimos las batas de baño y salimos del baño.

–¿Te parece si juntas preparamos el desayuno amor? – dijo con su voz tan dulce y sensual

–¡Lo que tú digas mi reina!

–¡Te amo Haruka, eres la mujer de mi vida!

–¡Tu eres mi todo, la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero envejecer!

Nos besamos con amor, después ayude a desenredar el cabello sedoso y perfecto de mi Gatita, para después ir a preparar juntas el desayuno, amo cada momento con ella y lo que más amo es que es mía, siempre será mía y yo siempre seré de ella.

…

.

.

…

…

**.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE HACEN FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORA :D !**


End file.
